A New Start
by ZekeDarklord
Summary: This is the story of a boy who lost his best friend, a child that has nothing left to lose...A man that needs to find his future.


He drops to the ground gripping the sides of his head..Why? The small boy tilts his head up, an expression of pure pain, stricken with grief was held on his face, making it near impossible to tell that he was himself.

He looked so different...The men around him threw back their heads, cackling. It was too much, he didn't know what was going on...Not anymore, the darkness gripped him, and all he saw was black.

* * *

**October 4th.**

**_You won't believe what happened today! I got a new friend...I have a friend! It feels...Strange, is this friendship? It's almost my birthday!...But why does everyone act so mean on it? I don't think they really like me that much, they look at me weird..._**

-_Naruto UZUMAKI!

* * *

_

He opened his eyes, looking around...Blood, dripping off of the walls...What was this?...He turned his head to the side and screamed. I-it...it was a pile of bodies, they looked so mauled, so...Destroyed...What happened to them? The boy moved his hands to his face, looking down.

The child gasped in horror...The blood...His hands where covered in it, and suddenly, he remembered before...And he looked across the dirty alley ground...And saw his new best friends body...Was this his punishment? His punishment for liking me? Why..Why did they kill him? It was so...So unfair...So...Wrong.

He screamed, throwing his head back...They hadn't treated him that badly, they'd just looked at him weird, and shunned him..Why..Why all of a sudden, why now? The boy buried his head into his hands, the blood smearing across his face. The tears slid off of his face. It was his fault...All of it..His blonde hair fell infront of his eyes, showing that it too, was coated in their blood.

The five year old walked across the room, his eyes turned cold, as the tears fell free. He picked up his friends body, wiping the blood and dirt off of his face...And he reached up to his own face, feeling the empty space where his eye had used to be...What a birthday...Was this his present?

His mind wandered, as he looked at the boys black hair, and lifeless eyes...His cold, lifeless eyes...

...His cold, lifeless, red eyes...This was his friend, his best friend, his only friend..They all hated him, but this boy had shown kindness, even if he was from one of the most respected clans in the village, this boy had shown him kindness...This boy, Sasuke Uchiha...

* * *

Naruto looked back at the village, a straw hat obscuring his face from view. He was taller now, he looked to be around fourteen. His hand gripped the blade at his side in anger, this was the village that he had given his all for...And they had betrayed him...Again...And again...They didn't care about him.

The blonde sighed, knowing that he was only running away from his problems...But he didn't care, not now. Not after what they'd done, the things he'd seen. Even at young ages, after..._It _had happened, they'd sent him on the hardest missions they could find, scarring his mind...Even a shinobi could only handle so much pain...Seeing so much suffering..

The Uzumaki boy drew a kunai, as he pushed it against his headband, running it across it. A deep screeching noise sounded across the forest, and the birds around him took to the air, retreating from the new threat. He sighed, it was done...This was it. He looked up, the hat darkening the top of his face, making it difficult to tell who he was.

He sighed, placing the kunai back into his pouch, before taking to the trees...He'd had a long, hard life...Maybe he could find somewhere, somewhere peaceful...A place that he could settle down in, be normal...Possibly even raise a family...

Naruto Namikaze, it sounded so odd...So..Wrong. But, it was his name, he knew that now..It had been the last straw, realizing who he was, _What _he was...It was...Horrific. He'd been promoted to chuunin at a young age, around ten, if he could recall correctly.

Well, enough of the past, he thought to himself with a frown. He looked onward, glancing over the horizon.

"It's time...For me to endure the future."


End file.
